basewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tracker
The Tracker is a powerful attack Aircraft mainly designed for attacking Ground targets. They are armed with plenty of Air-to-Surface weapons, however they lack the agility and small size to be very effective in combat against other Light Aircraft. __TOC__ However, with modifications and a bit of skill, it can engage air targets to a limited extent. The Tracker falls behind as a dogfighter due to it's fairly low average turning speed; only the Bomber and Helicopters turn slower than it. Spawning Trackers, while heavily armed, can only be spawned in a very specific place; the Fortified Island, on the roof. This forces the player to walk a short distance to get to the Tracker spawn from the spawn point at the Island. Primary Weapons The Tracker is designed to mainly be a ground-attack/support aircraft, so the majority of its weapons are focused on dealing massive damage to ground & naval targets. 45mm Autocannon: Also called the "Tracker 45mm Autocannon", the default weapon is a powerful, however slow-firing cannon that deals high damage, along with splash damage. It is considerably effective against Ground Vehicles, infantry and Navy. However, its fairly small magazine size hinders it's effectiveness. 25mm Rotary Cannon: The 25mm Cannon is a powerful rapid-fire weapon. It has not splash damage, however the large 25mm caliber combined with it's rapid firerate makes it a worthy opponent on the battlefield. Effective against Ground Vehicles and Navy, as well as Light Aircraft and infantry, if the user has good aim. Anti-Vehicle Grenade: The Tracker's grenade launcher is a slow-firing, low velocity anti-vehicle weapon that deals high damage at the cost of muzzle velocity and firerate. The grenade has a heavy splash radius, making it ideal against infantry, but also a decent direct damage, making it effective against vehicles. On the other hand, the grenade launcher is not very good against small, fast moving targets. 30mm Rotary Chaingun: The 30mm Rotary Chaingun can be considered a direct upgrade from the 25mm Rotary Cannon. High damage along with the high firerate make it a brutally destructive weapon. Due to its high firerate, its not helpless against other Aircraft, however it will take good aim to hit small fast-moving targets, such as the Vortex and Shadow Fighters, ATVs and infantry. The 30mm Chaingun, however, has one very big downside; it is very inaccurate, making it unreliable outside of short-medium range. SH-Obliterator: The Vehicle Achievement Reward Weapon, the SH-Obliterator (known simply as the "Obliterator") is a large, single-shot cannon which deals insane damage in a heavy splash radius. Due to it's single-shot design, it has a hard time hitting smaller targets, however when it does hit it cause extreme destruction. With 6000 damage per shot (plus any modifiers), it can destroy highly armored vehicles with only a few hits, making it a feared weapon. Secondary Weapons The Tracker also has a range of secondary weapons available to the pilot. These are mainly based around rockets and other explosive weapons. Quad Rocket Pods: The Quad Rocket Pods, as the default secondary weapon, are rapid-fire rocket pods capable of medium-scale destruction. They are a decently effective as an anti-vehicle weapon, however, they won't deal much damage to Light Aircraft. Quad LIGRATS: The Tracker's Quad LIGRATS are powerful missiles designed solely for anti-Ground combat. They are mini-rockets that have a propulsion of their own, meaning that they have no drop, and so can be used to pick off soft targets at large distances. The thing that makes the LIGRATS hated is that they automatically home to manned Ground and Navy Vehicles. More precisely, if one fire these missiles, but misses by a small amount, the explosion will get redirected to the target vehicle itself. This effect will work on Ground Vehicles, Naval Vehicles and even Turrets, as long as the Vehicles are occupied. This specifically makes them be frowned upon by experienced players. However, the LIGRATS also have some disadvantages. First of all, they have only half the magazine size of the Quad Destroyer Pods, and roughly half the firerate. This means frequent reloads and slightly slower DPS. Quad Destroyer Pods: The Quad Destroyer Pods are similar to both the Quad Rocket Pods and the Quad LIGRATS. They have a high magazine capacity, firerate and damage, and have potential for widespread destruction, especially to vehicles. Decent splash damage, but not very effective against other Aircraft. Heavy Locusts: The Tracker Heavy Locusts are a heavier version of the Vortex's Locust Cannons. They feature high firerate, splash damage and poor accuracy, however they are still effective in middle-ranged firefights. However, despite requiring more Battlescore than the Quad Destroyer Pods, they deal less damage and have worse multipliers and accuracy. Despite this, they are still a respectable weapon. Cluster Bombs: As the Vehicle Achievement Reward Weapon, the Tracker's Cluster Bombs are heavy bombs that deal massive damage to ground targets. While being almost absolutely useless against any flying Vehicle, they are able to deal tremendous damage to ground victims if they hit. Trivia *Before the Cash system was removed, Trackers cost 10,000 Cash to spawn. *The Tracker appears to be based off of the A-10 Thunderbolt, a real life ground attack aircraft. Category:Aerial Vehicles Category:Vehicles